


There's Always A Way

by WorldwalkerPure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creative Problem Solving, Dragon sex, F/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldwalkerPure/pseuds/WorldwalkerPure
Summary: Corrin's not going to let a little thing like physical incompatibility ruin her wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



The book fell open to a well-worn page, and she started reading the hand-written words within.

~*~

"Alright! It's time to unwrap you, mister!"

Benny wasn't quite sure how to feel about his new wife's eagerness to see his dick, but in a private part of his mind he had to admit seeing Corrin so excited was kind of adorable. Bracing himself on the bed, he lifted his hips up enough so that she could tug his pants off.

There was a long, stunned silence as she simply stared.

"...um. So." Biting her lip, Corrin looked up at her new husband, completely failing to make eye contact at first. After a second, she tilted her head to one side, changing her perspective enough to see past the...obstruction. "There's no way this is going to fit, is there?"

"...no." It was probably best not to sugarcoat it - his dick was as large and scary-looking as the rest of him.

Corrin climbed up on the bed and dramatically fell sideways, her head landing in Benny's lap. Idly, she ran one hand up and down her husband's erection, enjoying the texture of it as she considered. "So, um...I might have an idea what we could do?" Her pitch changed on the last few words, turning what she intended to be a statement into a question.

Benny drew in a deep breath before responding as his wife continued her handjob. "I want this to be perfect for you. Whatever it is, I agree."

Corrin grasped just a tiny bit harder, her fingers not quite able to reach around his entire length as she looked up at him shyly, her words slightly coy as she found herself unable to come out and say it. "Well...I can be...larger than this. You know?"

Facts tumbled into place for Benny, and he felt his eyes widening as he figured out the hidden meaning behind her words. Looking down at Corrin, he nodded very deliberately, watching as her eyes widened.

"...did it just get bigger?" She took a second to look closer at his penis before gazing up at him with a mischievous grin. "It did! Okay, this won't take long! Mwah!" With an exaggerated sound, she leaned in and kissed his glans before scrambling off the bed and over to the table, snatching up her dragonstone., ignoring the sharp groan Benny made as she did so.

Raising it up in the air, she signaled to Benny to close his eyes as she transformed, the bright light seeping under his eyelids anyway. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his wife, transformed into a dragon, her front legs folded beneath her scaled bulk as she presented herself.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Her voice, still recognizably Corrin's despite the reverb, galvanized him into standing up, his erection bobbing as he moved forewards. As he lined himself up, he turned his gaze to the smooth, eyeless expanse of her transformed head. "Are you sure about this?"

Corrin nodded slightly, careful not to hit anything with her antlers. "I am _not_ ending our wedding night without having you inside me."

Benny paused for just a second. "No take-backs." And with those words, he thrust forward sharply, making Corrin cry out. He might have been too large for her human form to accommodate, but he was perfectly sized for a dragon, filling her up to the point of ecstasy.

As Benny continued his measured thrusts, Corrin's tail snaked around him as she tried to pull him closer and her wings started to unfurl. Clenching his teeth, he picked up the pace, his breath coming in ragged pants.

"More! Harder! Faster! **_BREED ME_**!" Corrin's frantic screaming sent him over the edge, the only warning he gave being an almost feral groan before he thrust in as far as he could go, hilting all the way to the base as Corrin's body milked him dry.

Withdrawing, he lowered himself into a sitting position on the ground as he caught his breath, Corrin dropping her transformation as he did. What he had done to her dragon form carried over to her human form as she turned around, sexual fluids trickling down her legs as she once again used his lap as a pillow.

Corrin smiled up at him, her expression dreamy and somewhat loose. "You were amazing, darling..." Without waiting for a response, she leaned in and began to lovingly lick his shaft clean.

~*~

"Mom! Were you cleaning my room aga-AHH!" Nina's tirade screeched to a halt as she registered _which_ book, exactly, her mother was holding.

There was a long, terrible silence in the room as Beruka stared at Nina, diary in her hands.

"...Nina. You're my daughter, and I love you."

Beruka leaned in closer.

" _Burn this book_."


End file.
